Gattino
by Dapper Dumpling
Summary: Allen gets Luciano a kitten. Drabble. Edit: I think I'll be making this a drabble series.
1. Gattino

Gattino

"Luci~" Allen called, a huge grin stretched across his face as he walked into their little house. The American had been living with his boyfriend for over a year now and he wanted to surprise the Italian with something nice. When he heard no immediate response, he called, "I got somethin' for ya babe."

"For the last time," An irritated voice echoed somewhere upstairs, his footsteps coming gradually closer. "Don't call me that you–"

Allen's smile widened considerably as he held out a small, black kitten. "Surprise!" He sang, as Luciano stared at it, his face scrunched in an unreadable expression. "I gotcha somethin'."

"Allen, did you seriously…" Luciano sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "A kitten? You have got to be kidding me."

Allen pouted. He didn't know how Luciano would react but he'd hoped for something a little more grateful. "C'mon, she's a right sweetheart. Go on an' hold her." The American grinned happily when Luciano hesitantly reached out and brought the small cat to his chest. "D'awww ain't that the cutest thing?"

"Allen." Luci's voice was between exasperation and frustration. Allen's grin didn't fade. Luciano wasn't looking away from the cats large blue eyes. "I… goddamn it."

Allen crossed his arms. "Ya can thank me now."

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Did you get anything for this cat? A collar? Food? Litter box?"

"Uh…"

Luciano huffed and handed Allen the kitten back. "I'll be back. That cat's going to need to go the the vet. Get fixed. Have shots. Claws removed. I will not have it scratching up anything. Since this was your doing you can make an appointment."

Allen chuckled. "So I take it ya wanna keep her?"

Luci leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth. "Shut up."

Allen pulled Luci flush against his side, careful not to crush the kitten in his hand. He leaned forward for a proper kiss when a little black paw reached up and batted Luci's nose with a little mew. Luciano cooed and leaned down to plant a kiss on the kitten's head. Allen pouted as the Italian pulled away and walked past him. "Did you want to come?"

Al frowned. He followed after Luciano, not wanting to be left behind.

…

"Luci," Allen whined, resting his head in the Italian's lap. Luciano looked questioningly down at him. He'd had his legs crossed and was peacefully reading a book on his bed when Allen had interrupted with the proclamation of, "I'm bored."

"Don't call me that," Luciano reprimanded. No real fire laced his words. They'd had this conversation time and time again and at this point it was just another one of those things. Allen let out a sigh as the Italian wound his fingers through his dark hair and stroked his scalp. "You know better."

"You know you love it." He turned his head and grinned cheekily up at his boyfriend.

Luciano rolled his eyes and leaned down to plant a kiss on Allen's forehead when a familiar ball of dark fluff batted the bobble at the end of Luciano's little hat, mewling softly. Luciano moved back up and picked her up, much to Allen's disappointment. "Stop that. You should know better as well."

The kitten purred softly in Luciano's grip. She wiggled out of his hands and curled up between Allen and Luci, pressing her cheek against the Italian's stomach. Allen found himself frowning again when Luciano started petting the kitten head to tail. Not wanting to be forgotten, Al nudged one of his boyfriend's legs.

"I can't pet both of you and still read." Was his response to this.

"So quit readin'."

"No." Luciano didn't take his eyes from his book. "I sat here with the intention to read and I plan to read. Your interruption isn't changing that."

He glared up at the tiny cat purring happily under Luci's fingers. He booped the tiny cat's nose. "That's my boyfriend you've got there." As though the purring ball of fur could understand him.

Luciano noticeably rolled his eyes, his long fingers not ceasing their movements against the cat's black fur as she began kneading the Italian's stomach. Allen curled up in Luci's lap, trying to get the Italian's attention. Luci ignored him for the most part and turned a page in his book.

"What'cha readin'?" He asked, resting his chin on Luci's thigh.

"Porn," He replied. "Really dirty porn."

Allen rolled his eyes at the obviously sarcastic note in his voice. "Right. Is this, like, your not-so-subtle way of tellin' me you're achin' for it?" Luci hummed something non communal and continued on reading. "Gettin' ideas are we? They got any interestin' positions?"

"That's enough of that. You're way too excited about the idea I might actually be reading porn."

"But you ain't, right?"

Luciano looked down at him incredulously. "Of course not you fucking idiot."

"But if you did–"

"Allen..."

"Aw c'mon, you'd at least do it with me right?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"You brought it up."

"And you're dragging it on. Stop it."

"Fine." Allen pouted. He still wanted Luci's attention. He'd been off at work most of the day and wanted to just come home and cuddle up to his boyfriend. Zone out until it was time for bed. He looked over at the time and grinned. "Luci~"

"What?" He growled.

Allen sat up and nosed into his neck, wrapping his arms around the Italian. "I wanna cuddle."

Luci sighed and patted Allen's back. "Fine then." Luci shifted, pulled Allen completely into his lap. Allen grinned, making sure not to crush the little cat still positioned between the two.

"Missed you," Allen mumbled. "Today, I missed you."

The Italian kissed his forehead. "I missed you too."

Allen grinned up at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips when something warm and fluffy squirmed between the pair, crawling up Luciano's shirt with her claws.

"Hey." Luciano detached the kitten's claws from his shirt, placing a few inches of space between him and Allen as he did so. "Don't ruin this shirt, I rather like it."

The American pouted again and said, with slight distain, "She sure is needy. Don't'cha think?"

"You're one to talk." Luciano stroked the cat's head with a single finger. "I think it's about time we gave her a name."

Al huffed indignantly. "Yeah yeah…"

"What's with the attitude?" Luciano looked at him blankly for a moment before his face split into a rather malicious grin. "Is someone jealous?"

"N-no!" Allen crossed his arms and huffed. "I jus'..."

Luciano laughed quietly and, putting the kitten down beside him, wrapped his arms around Allen. "You idiot."

Allen grinned and gave Luciano a tight squeeze. "Love you~"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."


	2. Good Morning

Good Morning

Allen was never a morning person. Like most people, the American found waking up at any time later than 10:00 a crucible not worth bearing if his roof suddenly began to crumble and the earth opened up to swallow the remains of everything he held dear. Waking up and staying up was like being immersed in song, only to have your headphones violently ripped from your ears and then being beaten to a bloody pulp, and left to crawl up from the grimy, disgusting alleyway we all knew you walk down sometimes and back to civilization.

All right all right, maybe it wasn't all that. But the point remained that Allen was no morning person. Never had been.

Luciano however…

Something about mornings made the Italian somewhat more agreeable and–though Allen would never tell him–so much more adorable. With sleep still clinging to the edges of his voice, and the tug of fatigue weighing his eyelids, he was positively sunlight was dyed a reddish brown as it passed through his hair, making his eyelashes look thin a delicate as they rested against his cheeks.

Allen crawled up Luciano's body. They usually slept shirtless and last night had been no exception. Previously Allen laid his his cheek squished up against Luciano's chest with his arms wrapped around his sides in a lazy sort of cuddle. Once the American had protested this position, insisting he must be crushing the considerably smaller man underneath his weight. Luciano told him otherwise, having claimed Allen did no such thing. He didn't even fidget when Allen rested atop his chest, sometimes his stomach, and pressed a portion of his bodyweight against his. Luciano liked having him there where he could reach down to curl his fingers into Allen's hair. He enjoyed his hair being petted way more than he cared to admit, and Luciano knew it.

Now he was nearly level with his bedmate and brushed his nose carefully against his. Luciano twitched. He was awfully easy to rouse. When his eyes just barely slid open, Allen placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Morning baby," He cooed, only going for a nickname he wouldn't otherwise dare use because it was exactly the kind of thing Luciano hated and–under normal circumstances–might smack him for using. "How'd you sleep?"

Luciano let out a little yawn, sleep still weighing on his eyelids as he stretched, pushing his chest forward. He leaned forward and pecked Allen's lips. "Mm, ok," He said airily, sounding sickly sweet and sporting a tiny smile that was so unlike him, but not unwelcome. "You?"

"Good." Allen reached up and cupped the edge of his jaw, his palm stretched the length of it and ended at his chin, his fingers lingering on Luciano's neck. "Gimme a kiss."

Luciano sighed happily and leaned up to comply without complaint: pliant and warm under his boyfriend's hands. They remained that way for only a few seconds. Allen didn't want to risk waking him up too much. But as they separated Luciano leaned back against the pillows and mumbled, "We should get up."

"No," Allen whined, pressing more of his weight against the Italian.

Luci pouted, his eyes brightening with a more wakeful sort of light. "I think we should."

Allen leaned forward and brushed his cheek against Luciano's, letting his hand drop from his face. This was his attempt to keep the other somewhat sleepy. "I wanna cuddle," He said "Can we be sleepy for a few more minutes?"

Luciano let out a groan and idly stroked his cheek with the back of one hand. "Ok…"

Allen grinned and nuzzled the area just below Luci's ear.

"Hey babe?" He said, with a tone that warned for want. Luciano looked blearily down, unaware of this fact. "Can we have pancakes?"

Luciano hummed and kissed Allen again. "Mhm."

He grinned. "I love you~"

"Love you too."


	3. Hickey

**Hey guys. Quick warning before you read this: This chapter contains mature content. Nothing explicit, just a scene where one character gives the other a hickey. Nothing too big, but it's not as innocent as previous drabbles. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah. This'll be great."

Luciano nodded as he dropped the window shades one by one. Allen's sense of trepidation climbed with every drop in the light, he shifted on his bed, curling his fingers into fists against the mattress. Luciano turned just as the room was dowsed in darkness and scoffed when he saw the look on Allen's face.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

A pause.

"We really don't have to do this if you–"

"Nah, nah. I'm cool."

Luciano shrugged and settled down so close he could smell Luciano's cologne. Allen stared openly, his heart threw itself against his chest.

"So are we doing this or…?"

Allen shook his head a little, trying to clear it. "Yeah. 'Course."

Luciano leaned forward a little. "I just, I don't see how this is going to work."

Allen let out a nervous chuckle, opening the first button of his flannel. "Trust me, It'll be fine." He paused. "You want to do this, right?

"If I didn't want to do this, I would've slapped you upon request."

"...fair enough."

Luciano stared. Allen swallowed nervously, ridiculously aroused by being stuck in this stuffy, dark room with another boy who agreed, by some miracle, to give him a hickey.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever."

Allen let out a soft whimper as Luciano suddenly leaned forward and latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise harshly into his dark skin. He gripped Luciano's upper arms tightly, trying to brace himself as Luci mouthed at his skin and fisted the front of his shirt. He tensed a little, not realizing just how hard he would go. The Italian ran his hands up Allen's shoulders and, evidently realizing how tense he was, removed himself from his neck with a little _pop_.

He opened his mouth to protest, only for the words to tumble away unuttered as Luci started softly kissing a soft spot at the corner of his jaw. Leaning into him, Allen moved so he could place his hands on Luciano's hips. His hands began wandering beneath his shirt and up his back as Luciano started sucking softly at the spot he'd been kissing. Allen let his hands climb up and down the slope of his back, making Luciano shiver as he sucked sharply at his skin.

Allen let out an involuntary moan when Luciano moved to the other side of his neck, dragging his teeth gently across his skin before he reattached his lips. Allen let loose a sigh when Luciano licked gently over the marks he'd left. The American slid his hands out from underneath his shirt, encircled the smaller man in his arms and tilted his head back, allowing himself to be completely blown out by Luci's little pink tongue.

Another groan escaped Allen when Luciano's lips detached from his neck with a loud smack. "There. Happy now?"

Allen glowed, a stupid grin glued to his face. "Positively peachy," He said. "This'll do nicely."

Luciano scoffed. "Oh shut up. There is no girl you're trying to make jealous," He said. "I'm not a complete fucking moron. Way to come out dumbass."

He cackled. There was no heat behind Luciano's words. He nuzzled his cheek, his arms still loosely surrounding Luci. "Yeah? Why'd you agree to do it then doll face?" He asked, his breath brushing past the Italian's skin.

Luci shrugged, shifting more snuggly into Allen's arms. "Why waste the opportunity to mark up my stupid hot friend?"

Allen's grin widened. "You think I'm hot?"

"And stupid, yes."

He chuckled again and planted a quick kiss on Luciano's nose. "Let's just say this was the most efficient way to say 'hey, I'm totally gay for my cute, irritating, always angry friend'. How's that?"

"Why not just say that?"

"This was more fun."

"You're a moron."

"So I've heard."

Luciano leaned forward and kissed him.


	4. Hey I'm Gay

**The most self-indulging, slightly stupid thing I've written in a while hehe, have fun with it.**

Hey I'm Gay

"Allen."

The brunette turned as his brother, smiling like he'd just told a particularly dirty joke. Oh no. He'd seen that look only a handful of times on the blond's face, and he knew it didn't bode well. Squinted suspiciously, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Go over there and tell Luciano you're gay."

Ok. There were about twenty things he expected to hear before that. Not what he'd been anticipating. "Why?"

Matt continued to smirk. "Trust me and do it. You'll thank me later."

Still a little worried about that coy smile, Allen put down his beer and approached said Italian who sat a short distance away from the rest. Why he decided to come to Allen's party he really didn't know, he'd been glad he hadn't said no, but Luci hardly said a word to anyone save for Lutz and sometime Kuro. He turned back towards Matt, his brow pinched together. But the blond just waved a hand in Luciano's direction. He turned and nearly returned back to his position a safe distance away from the clearly fuming brunette, but he made his move a second too late because Luciano turned towards him, puzzled.

"Yes?"

Allen pointed wordlessly to Matt, then turned back to Luci, his mouth open meaning to explain, but instead he just said–

"I'm gay."

Luciano's glare set him on edge. The American felt himself fidgeting, he usually didn't mind messing with the shorter man, but he didn't want to die tonight. It wasn't worth whatever weird experiment Matt wanted him to be part of. "Goddamn it," Luciano hissed. He leaned forward, and before Allen could apologize before his imminent death, he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek. "There. Happy?"

His mouth hung open. A sour look still morphed Luciano's face, but he didn't seem abashed about the fact he'd just kissed the one guy he'd been rejecting for–what? A week now? How many times had he pressed Luciano just to talk with him on the phone and now he just leaned up and kissed his cheek like it was nothing? The pure absurdity of the situation blanked his mind. "Um… what?"

Matt slung his arm around Luciano and Allen, that grin still pressing into his pale cheeks. "Luciano here lost a bet. You see, now he's gotta kiss anyone who says–"

"I'm gay," Allen said, not allowing him to finish. A grin not unlike the one Matt was sporting spread across his face.

"Hey, I already kissed him–"

"He said it so you gotta do it sour puss."

"Fuck you." But Luciano didn't argue, just leaned forward and kissed his cheek again.

"I'll let you kids have some fun." Matt squished Luciano against his side briefly and released the still cursing Italian.

Allen chuckled, purred and pointed to his other cheek. "I'm gay."

His lips turned up in a slight pout, Allen leaned forward, showing off his easy grin as he leaned up and kissed his cheek once more.

"I'm gay."

"Are you going to do this all night? I have things to do."

Allen chuckled. "Yeah you do. Sounds like killin' two birds with one stone to me."

"Fuck you."

"Now you're gettin' it. But you're still forgettin' something sweet cheeks."

Luciano begrudgingly pressed another kiss to his cheek. Allen was tempted to wrap his arms around the brunette's waist, but instead just placed a hand on his hip. Red creeped along Luciano's cheeks as he leaned forward, whispering in Luci's ear, "I'm gay."

 _Peck_

"I'm gay."

 _Peck_

"I'm gay."

 _Peck_

"I'm–"

"Allen for fucks sake–"

The American tilted Luciano's chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Continuing to kiss Luciano fervently, Allen allowed himself to wrap his arms around Luciano and pulled him closer. A little mew escaped Luci's lips as he buried a hand in his hair.

Allen brought the kiss gradually to a stop, reveling, in his red-stained cheeks. He lifted a hand to Luciano's cheeks and brushed his fingers over his warm skin.

"You're such a little cutie."

"Shut up."

Just as he was about to lean back in, a smirking Lutz approached Luciano.

"Hey Luci."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "Hoe, don't you fucking–"

"I'm gay."

Luciano rolled his eyes, detached himself from Allen's arms somewhat reluctantly, and pecked the German's pale cheek.

Allen pouted. "Oh hell fucking no."

Luciano just groaned. "I'm going to fucking kill Matt."


End file.
